


Love By The Lake

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Expansion of the lake scene, F/M, Lian Yu, Oliver and Shado, Season 2, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Two stranded individuals and a love cemented by the lake.





	Love By The Lake

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna assume that Oliver and Shado were at a lake after he killed that Pirate. Anyway, this was born from a desire to see more Oliver/Shado fics since those are practically scarce in the Arrow fandom. And maybe also born from my interest (Fetish maybe?) in Asian girls.**

* * *

 

Their bare upper skin against one another felt amazing in Oliver's mind as he and Shado continued to make out, his hands trailing down her back to her ass and squeezing it. Allowing for a moan to come from the girl he had been falling for for some time now and she him as she enjoyed his hands on her. Like him, Shado was enjoying the feeling of their upper bodies touching one another without a top on and she knew her nipples were hardening and welcomed it. The two of them hadn't really gotten this far beyond a few kisses here and there and cuddling in bed but neither were about to deny themselves what they knew was about to happen. Both felt something strong for one another and they both knew that anything could happen to them at anytime, so they would take what happiness they could get on the island. His lips left hers and traveled to her neck, bringing about a sense of pleasure she couldn't help but moan some as her eyes closed while her hands ran through his hair. The sucking of spots of her neck's skin told Shado there would be hickies on her now after this but she didn't mind. Not when it was coming to Oliver, the man she was beginning to love.

She would even return the favor by kissing on his neck and shoulder, leaving marks of her own as she did so as his hands slipped beneath her pants to cup her bare ass under them. The feeling of his skin there was wonderful in her mind and she couldn't wait to feel his hands all over her body. Soft murmurings of Mandarin escaped Shado's lips and despite Oliver's growing knowledge of the language, not even he knew all of what she was saying. But he had an idea regardless as one of his hands found its way between her legs and began to rub her pussy while his other hand began to play with a hard tit. One of her hands found its way into his pants and to his hardened cock and began to stroke it much to his liking. And for Shado, it had been one thing to feel his hardened cock against her as they slept and cuddled, but another entirely to feel it in her hands. Part of her even felt nervous considering it had been sometime since she'd had a man inside of her and Oliver was rather big. Nervous but excited none the less as she stroked him and gained little grunts from him for her efforts. Their tongues met one another again as they touched one another in pleasing ways, their moans and grunts filling the other's mouths.

Both filling their desire for one another growing stronger the longer they went on and when Shado felt him removing his hand from her wet pussy, she groaned in disappointment. Not that she had long to feel that way as with a squeal, she found herself being picked up and her legs quickly wrapped around him as he carried her away from the water and to the ground nearby. Making his way to his knees as they kissed and looked at one another in the eye and seeing love and lust, he gently put her down on the ground and focused his efforts on her mouth as she kept her hands around his neck. Even thrusting upwards against him as he grinded against her covered core. _I want him and I care nothing for the consequences…_

_This island may be Hell, but I'm happier then anything that I know Shado because of it. Old me would never have appreciated her…_

Breaking the kiss, Oliver looked at Shado and she looked back with a smile spreading across her face. “What?” She asked curiously while running her hands up and down his back.

“Just realizing how lucky I am that I have you in my life as I'm pretty sure I would be lost right now if it wasn't for you. The me from before this island wouldn't appreciate this or you.” Oliver told her softly and his words making her heart swell over them.

“You've no idea how happy you've just made me, Oliver.”

Smiling softly at her, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “I think I might have an idea.” He replied in that soft voice.

His lips found its way back to her neck much to Shado's liking, but they weren't content to stay there for long as he kissed his way to her chest and breasts. Earning small moans from the woman he had come to care for a great deal. His mouth latched on to a tit, causing her back to arch in pleasure as he began to bite, suck, and lick on her hardened tit as her other was played with by his hand. Moments later saw him switching to the other tit for a few minutes until he started to kiss his way down her body, causing thrills of pleasure to race through her as he did so. He kissed her skin until he got to her pants and undid them and slowly pulled them off, even kissing her legs as he did so. Once her pants were off, he took in Shado's full nude form and the beautiful woman felt a bit self conscious. Especially given that she had been unable to shave above her pussy for some time now. “On an island of Hell, you are a true beauty, Shado Gulong.”

Shado found herself blushing at his loving words and her back would arch again when he quickly began to eat her out. Her hands grabbed his hair as he pleasured her wet core with his mouth and fingers. “Oh, Oliver!” Cried out the woman as he pleasured her.

As he ate her out, one of her hands traveled up to her breasts and began to play with a tit while occasionally murmuring a mix of English and Mandarin. It had been so long since she was pleased in the way she was being and it felt wonderful. Especially as it was by a man she was feeling something strongly for. Once Oliver had enough of Shado's sweet nectar, though part of him thought he could never have enough, he got his pants off and quickly lined up his cock at her wet entrance as he hovered over her. Looking her in the eyes as his lips were close to her's. “Are you sure you want this? With me?”

“I do. More then anything, Baobei.” She told him softly before kissing him.

Not needing further encouragement, he gently entered her and the wet and warm sensation was a great one for him. “OH!” Cried out Shado as she felt him inside of her for the first time as her walls began to close around him.

Feeling forever grateful that while being a prisoner of Fyers', he or his never tried anything unpleasant with her. Oliver's large size meant she needed a moment to adjust thanks to the long lack of sex in her life and he thankfully understood that as he peppered her with kisses. Once she was comfortable with his being inside of her, Shado looked her man in the eyes with desire and lust plain to see in her's. “Take me, I am yours, Oliver.”

And with her words, he began a slow pace that made her nails dig somewhat into the back of his skin. Not that he minded at all as it felt good to him as he began to make love to Shado. She bit into the skin of his shoulder as he continued his slow pace and Shado would even match his thrusts with her own upward bucking. Their tongues would meet one another's as he pleased her, even as she got him on to his back and pausing momentarily to ensure his cock was still inside of her. Their nipples grazing against the other's skin as Shado kept herself lowered on him. One of his hands would even slap her ass, causing her to break the kiss and let out a passionate cry. One that could be heard through out the area as she sat up and began to ride him fast and hard. Allowing for the slapping of skin against skin to be heard as sweat began to pour down their bodies thanks to the heat of the Sun. “YES!”

His hands played with her breasts, slapped her ass, played with her clit as she rode him while he touched all he could. Both never wanted this to end as his fingers came to her lips and she'd suck and bite gently on them. Her various murmurings of words in Mandarin and English continued as their passionate moment of love continued. Oliver would even thrust upwards into her at certain moments, allowing for even louder cries of pleasure to escape Shado's mouth. But soon, Oliver began to feel pressure building up within him and he knew what it meant and even spoke of it to Shado. “I welcome it, Oliver! Please! CUM IN ME!” Gasped the woman as she continued to ride him and wanting all he had to offer inside of her.

Something that could be a mistake but her mind wasn't focusing on that at all as they made love. And Oliver, not wanting to deny Shado her desire, came inside of her with no worries with a loud yell. “OHH BAOBEI!”

Moments later saw Shado reach her own orgasm on his cock and collapse on him, completely spent as she breathed heavily against him. His arms quickly wrapping tightly around her as they both panted from their shared passions together. “I love you, Oliver...” Murmured the Chinese beauty against his skin.

“And I love you, Shado.” He replied honestly as he kissed the top of her head while his softening cock came out of her.

Not that either really cared in that moment as they rested on the ground, content as can be in the presence of the other in their own little world.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Interestingly enough, part of this had to be re-written entirely thanks to a cat incident. Thankfully though I managed to remember what I had written. And as I got to the end of this, I briefly considering having a Slade cameo where he's all happy the two finally did something about their feelings. But I figured that would have been out of place. Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
